The Night Angel
My name is Matthew, and have you ever heard of the Night Angel? I hadn't until a few days ago. I was bored out of my mind, so I thought I'll get on Chatroulette, there is always some funny shit going on in there. So I got on it, at first it was the typical bullshit a bunch of dumbasses jerking off, then I came across one that had a very hot chick in it, she was painting, and giving instructions on how to be a better painter, I was just about to start talking to her when my screen went black, and few seconds later it came back on. All the chat windows were fuzzy and there was an error message on them. I started flipping through them looking for anyone who was on, finally I found someone, he was sitting in the dark, all I could see was his out line, there was a little light in the background that lit up the room a little bit, but I had to struggle to make out what was in his room so I didn't try to. I said, "Hi" no answer, "Hello!" I said this, in a slightly pissed off manner, then the man spoke, in a staticky, deep, unnatural voice, "Hi, Hello!" Me: Oh so you can talk, for moment there I thought you were a mute. Him: No... not a mute, just quiet. Me: Oh, I like your screen name TheNightAngel, pretty cool. Him: No... no screen name, my name. Me: O-ok, so what you on here for man? Him: I was bored out of my mind, so I thought I'll get on Chatroulette, there is always some funny shit going on in there. Me: Oooooooo man that is wicked creepy, that is exactly what I thought. Him: Ah, ah, ah, well you know what is said, great minds think alike. Me: Damn right they do ahahahah. So where are you from? Him: Nowhere, and everywhere, I have always been, and always will be. Me: Ahahahah, man what shit are you smoking?! Him: Don't talk to me like that. Me: Hey man I was just joking. Him: Hey man I was just joking. Me: Please don't mock me. Him: Please don't mo.... Me: Goddamn it stop it! Him: Why? For I am you, and you are me, for one to be silent the other must be. This creeped me out, what the hell was wrong with this guy, who was he, were was he from. And then I saw it, on the wall behind him I saw my Walking Dead poster, my book self, my wallpaper, and my bed the son of a bitch was in my room. But he couldn't be, he was sitting right were I was, there was something off about my room as well everything was backwords, as if I was looking in a mirror. He started to lean in so the light would illuminate his face, the light got to his mouth, and looked all to familiar, so I shut the fucking thing off. Later after the fear had somewhat subsided, and with great reluctance, I went to bed, I had to, I had a very important meeting in the morning. It must have taken me three hours to get to sleep, and when I did, I dreamed I was looking in a mirror at the back of my head, but it wasn't me in the mirror, I knew that much, never the less, when it turned, its profile was of my face. I screamed and woke up. The meeting went fine, as did my day at work, until I went to the restroom to take a piss, as I was washing my hands, I looked in the mirror, and what I saw was not my reflection. It was him, in the very same restroom I was in, only it was darker, again all I could see was his outline, and then he spoke, "I am you, and you are me, and one can never be whole till all its parts are reunited." he then began to lean into the light again. This time the light reached past his nose, again all to familiar to me, I screamed and punched the mirror shattering it. That night I had the same dream. The dream happened many times, and I always woke up before I saw my whole face, I shuddered to think what would happen if I saw my whole face. It did seem to get harder to wake up before I saw my face, each time. Then one day at work, I heard him inside my head: "Why do you fight me? Why do you fight yourself? I am you, and you are me. I will win, and in doing so, you shall win, as will your family and friends upon a day." Tears built up in my eyes, then streamed down my face, I broke down, and tried to reason with him. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you? Take me on, if you can. But you leave my family and friends out of this sick fucking game of yours!" There was a long pause then, "No, I am you, and you are me, and they are me, and one can not be whole till all the parts are reunited." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I have never screamed so loud and with so much anger and hate as I did then. I jumped up out of my chair and began punching my computer, then I stormed out of the office all my workmates staring at me, with upset and judging eyes. Who gives a flying fuck what they think. When I got home from work, I felt awful, went straight to the bathroom and puked in the sink. When I was done I looked up into the mirror, I saw the back of my head. I was frozen in fear, the head started to turn, it got to the profile. Then came the rest of the way around, as I stared into my eyes, which were not my eyes, everything went quiet. Then dark, then I felt cold skinny arms around me, pulling me away, I was so scared, and yet at such peace, I hated it, but loved it. Because I knew then, what I know now, that I am him, and he is me, and he is you, and one can not be whole; till all the parts are reunited. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dreams/Sleep